.44 Magnum/FC5
The .44 Magnum returns in Far Cry 5 in several variants. It retains the break-action, six-shot style, but with the extended barrels being split into the .44 Magnum and .44 Magnum L. .44 Magnum = The snub-nose standard variant, the .44 Magnum can be purchased from shops, or found on the bodies of some NPCs. It can be fitted with several optical sights, and several skins are available for it. Unlike the long-barrel variants, it has only 5 points in the range stats, but makes up for this by having 8 in the handling stats. Gallery Fc5 weapon 44magnum.jpg|Snub Fc5_weapon_44magnum_skin_grey.jpg|"Shooting Range", $200 Fc5_weapon_44magnum_skin_pink.jpg|"Peppermint Pow", $500 Fc5_weapon_44magnum_skin_tan.jpg|"Dark & Sandy", $500 Fc5_weapon_44magnum_skin_red.jpg|"Drop Dead Red", $500 Fc5_weapon_44magnum_skin_blue.jpg|"The Cold Case", $700 Fc5_weapon_44magnum_skin_prestige.jpg|"Military Ease", $1,200 or Fc5_weapon_44magnum_optic_reflex.jpg|Reflex Sight, $810 Fc5_weapon_44magnum_optic_reddot.jpg|Reflex Sight, $795 Fc5 weapon 44magnum optic optical.jpg|Optical Sight, $1,035 Fc5_weapon_44magnum_optic_marksman.jpg|Marksman Scope, $1,495 |-| .44 Magnum L = The full-length barrel variant, the .44 Magnum L can be purchased from shops for $1,325. Like the snub, it can be fitted with several optical sights, and several skins are available for it. Unlike the snub-barrel variant, it has only 7 points in the handling stats, but makes up for this by having 6 in the range stats. Gallery Fc5 weapon 44magnuml.jpg|Long Fc5_weapon_44magl_skin_grey.jpg|"Firearm Noire", $200 Fc5_weapon_44magl_skin_pink.jpg|"Cotton Candy", $500 Fc5_weapon_44magl_skin_tan.jpg|"Cafe-Au-Laid To Rest", $500 Fc5_weapon_44magl_skin_red.jpg|"Vampire Fire", $500 Fc5_weapon_44magl_skin_blue.jpg|"Aqua Team", $700 Fc5_weapon_44magl_skin_prestige.jpg|"Cross-Hatch", $600 or Fc5_weapon_44magl_optic_reflex.jpg|Reflex Sight, $810 Fc5_weapon_44magl_optic_reddot.jpg|Reflex Sight, $795 Fc5 weapon 44magl optic optical.jpg|Optical Sight, $1,035 Fc5_weapon_44magl_optic_marksman.jpg|Marksman Scope, $1,495 |-| .44 Magnum "Cannon" = The bull-barrel variant, the .44 Magnum "Cannon" can be purchased from shops after attaining nine levels of resistance across the entirety of Hope County. It can be fitted with several optical sights, and several skins are available for it. Unlike the snub-barrel variant, it has only 7 points in the handling stats, but makes up for this by having 6 in the range stats. Gallery Fc5 weapon 44magnumcannon.jpg|Cannon |-| .44 Magnum "Sixer" = A long-barrel variant with a compensator, the .44 Magnum "Sixer" can be purchased from shops for $1,645. It can be fitted with several optical sights, and several skins are available for it. Unlike the snub-barrel variant, it has only 7 points in the handling stats, but makes up for this by having 6 in the range stats. Gallery Fc5 weapon 44magnumsixer.jpg|Sixer Fc5 weapon 44magsixer sight reflex.jpg|Reflex Sight Fc5 weapon 44magsixer sight reddot.jpg|Red Dot Sight Fc5 weapon 44magsixer sight optical.jpg|Optical Sight Fc5 weapon 44magsixer sight marksman.jpg|Marksman Scope Fc5 weapon 44magsixer skin grey.jpg|"The Overnight" Fc5 weapon 44magsixer skin pink.jpg|"Bubblegum Popper" Fc5 weapon 44magsixer skin tan.jpg|"Gunshow Special" Fc5 weapon 44magsixer skin red.jpg|"Black Cherry Cola" Fc5 weapon 44magsixer skin blue.jpg|"Iceberg Tipper" Fc5 weapon 44magsixer skin prestige.jpg|"The Wild Western" |-| .44 Magnum Steel & Ivory = A long-barrel variant in a stainless-steel and ivory theme, the .44 Magnum Steel & Ivory is unlocked via ownership of the Deluxe Edition DLC. It can be fitted with several optical sights, but no skins are available for it.2018 May 7, Far Cry 5 - In-Game Menu. Unlike the snub-barrel variant, it has only 7 points in the handling stats, but makes up for this by having 6 in the range stats. Gallery Fc5 weapon 44magnumsteel.jpg|Steel and Ivory Fc5_weapon_44magsteel_magazine_icon.jpg|The unused magazine upgrade slot |-| O'Bannon Hand Cannon= Added as a reward for Dead Living Zombies Score Attack mode, the O'Bannon Hand Cannon is visually modeled after the .44 Magnum "Sixer", complete with muzzle brake. However, the gun uses the base texture of the .44 Magnum, with the addition of the glowing zombie ooze, similar to the Boom On a Stick or Shovel of the Dead. Gallery Fc5 weapon 44obannon.jpg|The O'Bannon Hand Cannon as it appears in Far Cry 5 Fc5 weapon 44obannon reflex.jpg|Reflex Sight, $810 Fc5 weapon 44obannon reddot.jpg|Red Dot Sight, $795 Fc5 weapon 44obannon optical.jpg|Optical Sight, $1,035 Fc5 weapon 44obannon marksman.jpg|Marksman Sight, $1,495 Trivia *The .44 Magnum variants in Far Cry 5 are mostly based on the Smith & Wesson Model 629.2018 November 17, IMFDB: Far Cry 5 - Smith & Wesson Model 629. Retrieved 2018 December 4. *The item description of the "Long" and "Cannon" variants make an unsubtle reference to Clint Eastwood's titular character in the Dirty Harry films. **The Cannon variant: The description mentions how the Cannon can get the player out of "'''dirty' and/or hairy situations.'' added"'', with the word "hairy" being used both as informal slang for 'difficult' or 'troublesome', and as a play on the name "Harry". **The Long variant: this gun's in-game description makes a blatant reference to the iconic scene where Inspector Harold Francis "Dirty Harry" Callahan tells a criminal that he lost track of whether he (Callahan) fired five shots or the full six during a preceding shootout, before asking him, ''"Do you feel lucky? Well, do ya, punk?" to try and make a grab for his discarded shotgun.2014 December 31, YouTube: Dirty Harry (2/10) Movie CLIP - Do You Feel Lucky, Punk? (1971) HD Retrieved 2018 May 10. **The Cannon's Prestige skin is named, "The Empire State", which could potentially be a reference to an early version of the Dirty Harry script, which took place in New York City, where the colloquialism for New York is the Empire State.Undated, Internet Movie Database: Dirty Harry - Trivia. Retrieved 2018 May 10. **The O'Bannon Hand Cannon's description is a reference to a famous quote by Callahan: "Now you need to ask yourself one question: "Do I feel lucky?". Well...DO YA, PUNK?!". *At launch, the .44 Magnum variants in Far Cry 5 had the same stats across the board, with the snub being the same as the long-barrel styles.Far Cry 5 - In-Game Menu. Retrieved 2018 April 27. **This was changed in patch v1.5.0 which reduced the snub-nose's Range to five, but increased the Handling to eight.Far Cry 5 - In-Game Menu. Retrieved 2018 May 7. *The "Sixer" variant of the .44 Magnum in Far Cry 5 has an error with the texture when applying and previewing mods, as it will remove the unique silver and chrome appearance and replace it with the texture map of the normal .44 and .44 Long.Far Cry 5 - In-Game Menu. Retrieved 2018 May 7. *The Marksman Scope for the .44 uses the texture from the Steel & Ivory variant, and does not have a substitute for the other variants.Far Cry 5 - In-Game Menu. Retrieved 2018 May 7. *The Steel & Ivory variant shows an unusable mod slot in the mod list tab of Far Cry 5. **It is unknown if it is a leftover code snippet, or if magazine upgrades were originally planned for the .44 Magnum revolvers, as it is the only variant of the .44 with the mod slot. *In Far Cry 5 title update six, a bug was introduced that removed all DLC bonus weapons, including the Steel and Ivory variant of the .44 Magnum to disappear from the game after respawning or fast traveling. Exiting the story mode and reloading it would fix the issue until the next time the player died or fast traveled.Far Cry 5 - In-Game Behavior. Retrieved 2018 June 5. **This was fixed a few weeks later in Title Update 7.Far Cry 5 - In-Game Behavior. Retrieved 2018 June 19. *The .44 Magnum appears frequently on Viet Cong bodies and as a lootable item in the Hours of Darkness expansion. A .44 Magnum L can be found to the Southeast of the helicopter crash site, a stone's throw from the starting area in a decrepit hut along with a note. *The O'Bannon Hand Cannon continues the trend of Dirty Harry references. References pt-br:.44 Magnum